


Six Snowmen Lined Up in a Row

by Skeeter_110



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Calls James "Rhodey" Rhodes "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Snowman Army, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Peter, after watching Home Alone, decides that the best way to protect the tower from robbers is to create a snowman army outside. He somehow also manages to rope Tony and Rhodey into said plan.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034724
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Six Snowmen Lined Up in a Row

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is short haha oops sorry

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Tony asks, grunting when he pushed the gigantic snowball over.

"Because a certain _someone_ decided to let our four-year-old watch Home Alone right after watching Frozen and he now believes that, not only are robbers going to come to our house, but that snowmen can come to life and protect us from said robbers." Rhodey grumbles, taking his slightly smaller snowball and placing it on top of Tony's snowball.

"And I specifically remember that certain someone apologizing." Tony pouts.

"Yeah, well, I'll forgive you when all six of these snowmen melt." Rhodey just rolled his eyes and scoffed at his husband before turning his attention on Peter, who was running up to them with his arms full of another snowball for the head of the snowman.

"Papa, can you lift me?" Peter asks, Rhodey instantly complying and lifting Peter up so he could place the head on the snowman's body. "There! Now no one is going to come in and steal out presents." Peter says, seeming extremely proud of himself. 

"Pete, you know that no one can get in the tower and steal anything, right?" Tony asks, trying to get the notion out of Peter's head.

"Well, yeah, because we just built a snowman army." Peter replies, using a patronizing voice as if it should have been obvious to Tony. Tony just looked at Rhodey with a pleading look, unsure of how to go about this is drill the point in; and it doesn't help that Rhodey was laughing and giving him a smug look that just told him it was his problem to deal with.

"You know what, Pete, you're right. No one will get inside because of our snowman army." Tony says, figuring that if he couldn't beat them he might as well join them. "Who wants some hot chocolate?" Tony quickly asks.

"Me!" Peter gasps, wiggling out of Rhodey's arms and dashing back into the tower.

"Really?" Rhodey asks, Tony shrugging in response. Rhodey just huffed and fondly rolled his eyes before planting a kiss on Tony's forehead.

"If he ever wants a snowman army again, you're all by yourself." Rhodey half-heartedly threatens before nodding towards the tower. "Now, I think you promised us hot chocolate."


End file.
